I Found a Love
by jenkarolinne
Summary: Jackson e April viajam à Boston para um jantar beneficente da Fundação Harper Avery.


Jackson chegou em casa pelas 21:00 horas, na mensagem de abril já estava em casa há algum tempo. Deixou seus pertences no sofá, e foi em direção ao quarto procurando pela esposa.

\- Ele eu! - ele sorriu ao vê-la, April usava o cabelo preso num coque mal feito e uma blusa de alcinha e um short curto que não cobria a pé nada, dando-lhe uma linda visão da sua bunda. Ela guardava algumas roupas no guarda-roupa.

\- Ele eu. - Saiu tarde hoje. - ela comentou, Enquanto ele se deitava na cama do lado em que não havia roupas dobradas.

\- Sim, com uma cirurgia de última hora. - como foi seu dia?

\- Tranquilo, uma emergência não me deu trabalho hoje. - ela sorriu - E o seu? - se você quiser pegar as últimas peças para guardar.

\- Também, minha mãe hoje eu tenho um jantar beneficente da fundação neste fim de semana!

Abril terminou de guardar como peças e foi até ele, sentando de frente, com as pernas dobradas.

\- Que legal. - sorriu - Vai passar o fim de semana todo?

\- Devemos ir no sábado de manhã e voltar à tarde. - ela consentiu sorrindo e se aproximou dele, abraçando-o.

\- Vou sentir sua falta, me acostumei a dormir com você. - beijou-o no rosto e ele franziu o cenho.

\- Como assim? Você também vai! - ela é minha, incrédula - Você é minha esposa, tem me casado com eventos sociais ... - ela sorriu, acariciando-o não braço - Claro, se você quiser! - deu de ombros.

\- Sim, eu gostaria muito! - riu - Mas que ele não era a querer, não sei ... - é quem deu de ombros e revirou os olhos.

\- Claro que quero sua presença! - beijou-a nos lábios - Gostaria de apresentar à minha mulher, e vou morrer de todos os sentidos de admirar a sua beleza ... - murmurou, separando sua boca da dela.

\- Hum ... - ela riu, lembrando-se de um pequeno problema - Estou de plantão neste fim de semana.

\- Posso falar com o Owen para ficar sem seu lugar ou ...

\- Eu falo! - o deceppeu - Não precisa intimidar o homem! - piscou rindo e ele também riu, mordendo seu braço e fazendo cócegas.

April estapeou-to that ele parasse, ela se levantou alegando que ia preparar algo para comerem e Jackson foi tomar banho.

* * *

Owen não hesitou em cobrir o turno de abril quando ela pediu.

O restante da semana é rápido e tumultuado no hospital, fazendo com que um cirurgião de trauma consumado arrumar sua mala apenas no sábado de madrugada. Procurou os melhores vestidos que tinham, e cogitava seriamente comprar um novo em Boston para usar no jantar. Parecia que estava na altura e na mesma morena quando ela se apresentava como esposa. Separar um vermelho tomara que caia, que ressalta seu busto e um verde de seda com alças finas. Em último caso, aqueles sãosteres de servir.

Jackson e April chegaram no aeroporto com minutos de antecedência, fizeram o check-in e se dirigiram ao salão de embarque, que já estava sendo feito.

Apresentaram seus documentos e entraram no avião. Jackson guardou uma bolsa da esposa no compartimento, enquanto ela se sentava na poltrona que dava à janela.

\- Eu só tenho perdido o vôo? - ela comentou baixinho quando ele sentou ao seu lado. Todas as poltronas já estavam ocupadas, fazendo com que os últimos passageiros os embarcarem.

\- O importante é que chegamos. - ele sorriu, dando de ombros e a ela uma cabeça pegando uma revista para ler.

Os comissários explicaram os procedimentos de segurança, e logo o avião decolou.

Abril continuava a leitura de uma comunicação de Jackson quando um cutucou, parecendo entediado. Ela guardou uma revista, e se pôs a encará-lo.

\- Voos me deixam entediado. - comentou, dando de ombros.

\- Estou vendo! - ela é prendeu o riso e ele é beijou - Você sempre pode ligar ou ouvir música, sabe?

\- Sabe o que eu estava pensando? - Perguntado, ignorando um sugestão dela e abril somente murmurou um "hum" - Como as pessoas têm um fetiche em transar num avião? Você não pode entender o motivo. - ela o encarou, franzindo o cenho - Eu nunca transei num, se é isso que você está se perguntando! - rapidamente se defendeu.

\- Eu estou entendo quem tem fetiche - deu de ombros - É excitante, na verdade!

\- Voçê tem? - ele a encarou, incrédulo - Não posso acreditar!

\- O quê tem demais? Eu sou uma mulher como todas as outras! - murmurou.

\- Eu sei que sim, amor ... - Uma das suas pernas e um beijo, como um pedido de desculpas - Mas ... Por quê?

\- Não sei ... - deu de ombros, na medida em que a poltrona recebeu uma mão que segurava, envergonhada - Sempre que uma ideia excitante ... Transar num idioma local, em que alguém pode atrapalhar a qualquer momento, tendo que rápido ... - ela murmurou e observou Jackson se remexer ao seu lado, ajeitando a calça - Você ficou excitado? - prendeu a risada, em choque.

\- Essa sua voz sexy me mostrando o outro lado da história ... Sim, eu fiquei com tesão! - confessou e ela riu, dando de ombros. Não podia julgá-lo lo.

\- Sabe ... - se aproximou dela, colando a boca em seu ouvido - - ela se afastou para encará-lo - Você me ajuda e realiza seu fetiche! - incitou-a, mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha.

Jackson in April se arrepiar e morder o lábio inferior. A investiguei, imaginei, realizei os anos de trabalho ao mesmo tempo em que trabalhei em casa.

\- não demora. Uma batida. - ela sorriu, se levantando e indo em direção ao banheiro.

Ele concordiu. Contabilizou 3 minutos no relógio (que parecem mais antigos e mais tarde) e dela atrás. Bateu uma vez, de logo, logo a porta foi aberta e April o puxou para dentro.

O banheiro was minúsculo e os riram antes de se beijarem.

\- ainda que você digitou usar vestido. - comentou-se sentada na beirada da pia, e subindo a barra do vestido floral que ela usava.

\- Talvez, internamente, eu pensei que você pudesse me ajudar a realizar esse fetiche! - ela murmurou, mordendo-o no neck.

Jackson grunhiu puxando-a para um beijo. Como ele se moveu por seus seios e barriga, até chegar na sua cintura. Ele afastou as pernas de April, deslizando dois dedos até a calcinha - que já estava encharcada. Ela choramingou, enterrando a cabeça em seu pescoço com o toque, e Jackson a penetrou. April abriu o seu cu e abaixou a cueca para libertar a sua ereção, e bombeou algumas vezes para excitá-lo ainda mais.

Jackson gemeu, e com a outra mão desocupada, abaixou o vestido de alça dela para libertar seus seios. Ele levou uma boca até esta, chupando um de cada vez e enrijecendo os mamilos. April gemeu o acariciar seu clitóris, e continuou bombeando-o.

\- você sabe que nós que somos rápidos. - ela choramingou.

\- Eu sei!

Ele se afastou, deixando seus lábios molhados e retirando uma calcinha dela, deixando-a sobre a pia. Quando ele voltou a se aproximar foi para penetrá-la.

Ela suspirou, voltou a cabeça em sua garganta para abalar os gemidos que Jackson arrancava de seus lábios. Era impossível ser silenciosa com penetrating-a tão profundamente.

\- Meu Deus ... - ela murmurou - Continua ... - Ela cravou as unhas por trás dele, por baixo da camisa, e ele apertou-a ainda mais seu quadril contra ele.

Eles precisavam ser rápidos, mas não significava que não seria prazeroso. April deslocado a mão para o seu clitóris, acariciando-o para chegar ao clímax mais rápido.

Jackson penetrou-a por algumas vezes e ela finalmente trespassou e mordeu-o no momento quando gozou, e ele mesmo chegou ao clímax também.

\- Nossa ... Isso ... Fui ... Uau! - April murmurou pausadamente, ainda ofegante.

\- Sim ... Uau! - ele concordou, se afastando e pegando um papel higiênico para limpá-los. Depois de feito, April vestiu sua calça eça com a ajuda dele, e depois o viu fechar a calça e o cinto - Eu nunca mais voltei a entrar no avião e não vou pensar em transar com você! - confessou, rindo.

\- Se estivermos num voo juntos, sempre podemos praticar! - ela piscou e ele concordou, rindo.

Ele saiu primeiro, encontrando uma comissária de bordo no corredor. Se sentou de volta em sua poltrona e não demorou para que April sentasse ao seu lado.

\- Acha que ela percebeu? - ela perguntou, lig preocupado.

\- Provavelmente não somos os primeiros nem os últimos a fazê-lo, ela deve estar acostumada. - ele deu de ombros, ligando a televisão e procurando algo para assistir.

\- Seu tédio passou? - ela perguntou ao vê-lo reclinar a poltrona.

\- Claro que sim. Agora estou cansado! - piscou, andando os fones.

April meneou a cabeça rindo e voltou seu artigo.

* * *

\- Não vamos ficar na casa do seu avô? - abril pergunte ao entrarem no quarto de hotel.

\- Não, meu avô tem uma mania horrorosa de se meter na minha vida e acha que ainda é criança, não quero estressar com ele antes do jantar! - pois são comidas como malas no chão do quarto e na deitava na cama para encará-la.

\- Entendi. Se juntando a ele - Quer ir ao shopping comigo? Jogando as pernas sobre como dele e abrindo um sorriso - Ver um vestido para usar a noite.

\- Outro? - arqueou as sobrancelhas e ela o encarou - Mulheres! - uma cabeça, rindo e um tapa de leve no peito em troca - Claro que você só precisa de um banho.

\- Eu também! - se levantou da cama, indo buscar a mala.

\- Eu aceito sua companhia. - ele também se levantou e abraçou por trás, cheirando seu pescoço.

\- A ideia é tentadora, mas eu quero ir ao shopping e formos para o banho juntos não sair tão cedo. - to be a head to olha-lo and the kiss the nos lips, concordando.

\- Sim, senhora!

April ficou no quarto desfazendo-se como malas, separou uma roupa para usar quando estava no banho e aderiu assim que Jackson chegou no quarto.

Ela também não demorou no chuveiro, queria apenas uma ducha para relaxar-la do vôo longo.

Ao entrar no quarto, o Jackson já estava vestido, esperando-a. O perfume dele exalava no ambiente fechado e ela sorriu.

\- Que horas recentes estar no jantar? - ela perguntou, enquanto se vestia. Ele estava sentado na cama, mexendo no celular. Provavelmente checando alguns pacientes.

\- Por volta das 19:30 h. - respondeu, sem desviar o olhar do aparelho - Temos tempo, não se preocupe! - assegurou, e foi surpreendido por um beijo nos seus lábios. Sorriu, segurando seu rosto com uma mão e acariciou sua bochecha. Ela também sorriu e se afastou para terminar de se arrumar.

Quando chegou no saguão, Jackson avisou que ela havia chegado a um carro para que não dependesse de motoristas ou táxis, ele estava bem a cidade então não é um problema sério.

\- Em todos os casos, temos o GPS! - ela o provocou, andando e vendo-o revirar os olhos.

Sem compras, e abril decidia qual vestido comprar. Jackson tentou dar alguns palpites, mas logo se contou com uma opinião dele não contaria ali.

Então, ele sentou-se e disse enquanto experimentava os que gostava, e se limitou a dizer "sim ou não".

E Jackson gostou da experiência; era algo novo para os seus, saem sem pressão, podem fazer algo tão simples como fazer compras, passear por lojas e fazer compras. Em Seattle a rotina de ambos os tempos foi corrida para a internação hospitalar, e os dias de folga apareceram, em direção ao repouso em casa.

Depois de experimentar 8 vestidos, a noite pode ser comprada em apenas alguns minutos. Jackson adorou, e ela é extinta para divertir-lo.

Com uma ajuda da vendedora, também comprei pulseiras e brincos de ouro branco, para combinar com o anel de casamento que usava.

\- Vamos? - ela se aproximou de Jackson, ele retirou uma carteira de bolso e saiu e ela o mostrou a sacola.

\- Você já pagou? - ela deu de ombros, entrando em suas mãos e saindo da loja -.

\- Eu AINDA Não Me acostumei com _TODO_ ESSE Seu Dinheiro ENTÃO ... - deu ênfase na Palavra, rindo e ELE encarou-a Sério - ESTA tudo bem, nao ficou Tão caro e eu Minhas Tenho Reservas!

\- abril!

Jackson! - ela é re-executou também, parando de andar e ficando à frente com ele - Só sei que o seu é meu, mas vamos lidar com os poucos, ok ?! - ela pediu, eo modo fofo que é o olhava era impossível dizer não.

\- Você sabe mesmo como eu convencer! - ele riu, meneando a cabeça e beijou nos lábios.

Abril deu de ombros, e pegou em direção ao estacionamento do shopping.

* * *

Quando saiu do banheiro, já estava maquiada e vestida, o cabelo preso num coque e com a franja solta. Jackson estava na cama com o notebook em seu colo, falava ao telefone, um pouco irritado, e pelo que estava ali chamado a tocar um som no disco tinha feito o tratamento com um paciente, mas estava com a solução plástica de plantão já estava resolvendo. A novidade para ela foi os óculos de grau de armação preta que ele usava, _extremamente sexy_ . Ele apareceu e falou, Owen que ligasse se fosse preciso.

\- O que houve? - ela perguntou, se aproximando e ele suspirou fundo dando de ombros.

\- Internos! - revirou os olhos e ela riu.

\- Eu nunca vi de óculos! - comentou se aproximando dele, que sorriu envergonhado.

\- Tento não usar, incomodando hoje. - voltou a revirar os olhos, fechando o caderno e levantando a cama. Colocou as mãos na cintura dela, e ela rodeou o seu próprio rosto com os braços.

\- Fica tão sexy ... - murmurou, sem encostar os lábios nele - Podemos pensar em transar com você usando-os. - uma gargalhada que saiu de seus lábios foi realmente encantadora.

\- Acho que um pouco difícil ... - ele aproximou uma boca de sua orelha - Eu não fazendo uso do poder, atrapalharia.

\- Em compensação, eu poderia te chupar. - ela argumentou, e suspirou em seu ouvido, vendo-a arrepiar.

\- Você está linda! - ele se afastou, admirando-a. Quando ela está em movimento, assoviando - Vai arrasar corações esta noite.

\- o único que eu quero arrasar é o seu. - ela abraçou-se, sem encobrir o rosto para não sujá-lo de maquiagem.

\- Você já o arrasa! - ele beijou seu ombro.

Abril sorriu e se separou, estava na hora de irem. A Jackson guardava os óculos (para a tristeza dela), foi criada a bolsa de mão prata, que já se encontrava disponível nos itens que poderiam precisar mais cedo.

Eles entrelaçaram suas mãos e saíram em direção ao jantar beneficente.

* * *

Para a alegria e a surpresa de Jackson, Harper não é atormentou com comentários desnecessários sobre o seu casamento. Os elogios para a beleza de April foram muitos e muito além disso, além de ter sido um pouco complicado e comandado pelo centro de trauma do Gray Sloan, mesmo não sendo um chefe do departamento. Harper Avery ficou feliz (mesmo que não assumiu) e preferiu não questionar o assunto pelo fato dele ter ficado num hotel e não na casa dele.

Catherine was charming with April, and was was so extends the nora saying that Jackson? Apareceu a atenção por ter sido encontrada em uma mãe feliz por eles.

O jantar foi de uma forma lenta e um pouco tediosa, muitos foram conhecidos por Harper e Catherine se aproximaram para cumprimentar Jackson e April, alguns curiosos para conhecer uma nova Sra Avery e alguns apenas por educação.

Jackson prefereceu mentalmente por April ter vindo com ele, caso contrário não teria suportado as coisas.

A pista de dança foi liberada para os convidados por volta de 00:00 e ele não perdeu tempo em levar Abril para lá. Precisava colocar as ponteiras, nem que fosse para uma dança.

\- Não sabia que você gostava de dançar. - ela comentou abraçando-o pelo pescoço, enquanto ele colocava os dedos em sua cintura, com os dedos roçando as costas nuas.

\- Não sou muito bom, mas prometo não pisar no seu pé. - brincou, e ela riu. Jackson encostou os lábios nos dela, num selinho.

Uma música que tocava acabou, relatando então _Perfect_ de Ed Sheeran. Eles continuaram a se embrear, se embalando no ritmo da música

\- Obrigado por ter vindo comigo! - Jackson disse: "Você é um pouco a sério?"

\- Obrigada pelo convite, gostei de te acompanhar. Foi importante pra mim! - ele a olhou, franzindo o cenho - Ser convidado como sua esposa, eu gosto disso. - ela deu de ombros.

E eu gosto de dizer a todos que você é minha esposa! - ele sorriu, abaixando a cabeça para colar sua testa na dela.

April sorriu, retirou os braços do dedo e desceu até sua cintura, colocando-os por dentro do que ele usava, e o apertando contra si. Ele distribuiu beijos em seu rosto, sorrindo com a diferença de tamanho entre eles. Ela cantou uma cabeça em seu ombro, ouvindo Jackson cantarolar uma música baixinho.

\- Essa música é bonita. - ela comentou e foi até seu ouvido.

\- _Querido, apenas segure minha mão, seja minha garota, eu serei seu homem. Eu vejo meu futuro em seus olhos_ ... - cantou, um pouco desafinado, mas totalmente apaixonado.

\- Eu já sou sua garota e você já é meu homem. - ela murmurou, afastando-se para olhá-lo nos olhos. - sorriu.

\- Eu amo você!

\- Eu também te amo!

Jackson beijou nos lábios, tirando seus pés do chão e rodopiando no ar. Ela riu da loucura dele, e quando ele colocou-a no chão, abril voltou a beijá-lo. Sem pressa, apenas para sentir suas bocas unidas.

Ele acariciava nas costas nuas, sentindo-se em paz.

April era uma coisa que havia sido definida em sua vida.

* * *

 _Agora eu sei que eu conheci um anjo em pessoa e ela parece perfeita, eu não mereço isso. Você está perfeita esta noite._

 **Agora eu sei, conheci an anjo em pessoa e ela é perfeita, eu não mereço isso. Você está perfeita esta noite**


End file.
